Episode 21
Summary Nearly a month has passed since the attack on Atera. While Asha continues to recover, mostly sleeping and occasionally eating, Leez is bored out of her mind since she has been restricted to the Fire temple grounds. In the temple's plaza, Leez encounters Lorraine and Ruche arguing over a present. After introductions, they all decide to visit Asha. However, after being warned she would be an a bad mood, they change their minds and decide to visit Brilith instead. When ordering drinks, Ruche asks for tea, Leez requests curry soda, and Lorraine wants whatever is the most expensive. Brilith says it is fine as long as she drinks it in one shot. To Lorraine's dismay, she is served a bottle of soy sauce. Ruche first asks Brilith why the barrier has become weaker, but she would rather change the subject... Ruche next asks Leez about Asha since she is her fan, but Leez honestly answers that she doesn't know Asha all that well. Ruche then asks Brilith to tell them a story about Asha. Four years ago, when she was 17, Brilith went to the Magicians Guild in Rindhallow to take her magic test. The test administrator (wearing a scary green mask) told an unprepared Brilith that she needed a partner, and it was just her luck that someone a year younger was available. Brilith initially balked, assuming the other person would be too young to have the proper skills, but then Asha (whom she at first assumed was a boy) appeared with a bad attitude and stated her skills had little to do with age. 1-21 Lorraine.png|Ruche getting a smackdown 1-21 drinks with Brilith.png|story time 1-21 unexpected test partner.png|tough guy girl Currygom's comment That's how she appeared a really long time ago. Afterword ■ This is a new chapter, the beginning of AAA Magician. Its content has never been shown in the Best Challenge League. Those who came to this webtoon from Best Challenge might be waiting for certain characters to appear, but you might be left feeling empty by the addition of this chapter... But there are many people with different tastes and everyone likes different things. I decided to only show the overall flow of the plot until the completion of the series. If you haven't seen the episode yet, please go and see it! ■ Lorraine and Ruche are slightly different in height (Ruche is a lot shorter than average). Lorraine always wears sneakers, and Ruche wears high-heeled shoes, so when you see them together they appear similar in height. Don't mind it too much if Ruche seems overworked. She's a quarter-blood and quite strong...? ■ Asha used hoti brahma magic at the beginning of the story. It's creation magic, but the created item is half transparent, and the material is different from what really exists...and it disappears after a certain amount of time. Does it seem kind of useless? But other than the fact that it isn't permanent, it's quite useful magic. For example, you could make a key that fits perfectly into a lock. ■ Created products made by Creation brand companies have a normal price tag on them when there aren't limited quantities, but some products sell out and become much more expensive. This is what Ruche means when she says she had to pay extra for it. Some Creation brand companies try to capitalize on that and only produce limited quantities. ■ The Creation brand Lordbell had a monopoly on Planet Willarv's supply of soy sauce because of its production recipe, but Lordbell eventually went bankrupt and ceased production of its products. The price went up because only demand remains and the quantity is limited, so people hoard their soy sauce in order to sell it when the price is high. But if somebody finds out the recipe, wouldn't the price plummet? So you have to judge for yourself the right time to sell your soy sauce. Anyway, if Brilith is giving something like that away, she must have a lot of money. ■ Rindhallow was mentioned only by name in Episode 6. It's far from Atera to the northeast. Unlike the warm ocean-colored sky, the temperature is quite low because of its proximity to the North Pole. The prestigious Rindhallow Magic University has a magic system that rivals that of Eloth University's Divine Majors. Their Schools of Magic are also very high level. ■ The person who is speaking so informally to Brilith is Laila Hemawati. She is the president of the Rindhallow Magicians Guild and the Priest of Darkness. Since she is also a priest, she doesn't add -nim to Brilith's name. Brilith is much younger than her, so she uses polite language with Laila. The thing that Laila wears on her head is not a real face, but a mask. The nose holes are where her eyes are, and the top of the mask is completely empty. She is watching you through the nose holes... The best scene is nevertheless Leez hahahahaha Notes * Lorraine was the AA magician ranked #4 on Willarv at that time, so she's ranked much higher than Brilith. Thus, it isn't surprising for her to treat even a priest like Brilith casually. * Lorraine is shown here to have yellow eyes. Pure-bloods usually have matching eye and hair color, so this is a bit unusual. * Ruche is a quarter (identifiable from the fact that, unlike for most pure-bloods, her eye and hair color do not match). Even though she looks young, she is actually 37, which is why she can refer to Brilith as just "a girl". * Regarding graduation, Brilith mentioned her special treatment as a priest to Agni earlier. * The exam takes place in the 12th month, or the month of Yama (Death). The two temples in Rindhallow are Death and Darkness. Currygom's blog mentions that the magic exams in Mistyshore (which has the Temple of Water) take place in August (the month of Varuna), so the date of the magic exams in each city is probably based on the temples in that city. * Show/Hide Spoiler Leez does ask Asha about magic later on, but had to give up after Asha told her that calculations were necessary, as Leez is bad at math. In fact, Asha never wanted to teach her in the first place. * Show/Hide Spoiler Ruche apparently was the first to notice that Brilith summoned a god, and that the god had left. References